


Eye on the Sun

by Marli_Toled0 (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter wears Tony’s Sunglasses, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marli_Toled0
Summary: A searing light incapacitates Peter until he gets a kind gesture from his mentor.Just a drabble based on a soft thought; not destined to go anywhere right now.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	Eye on the Sun

Searing through his eyelids, the unnatural light instantly incapacitated Peter. The inside of his head seemed like a red glass globe. He flung his arm across his eyes, finally earning some relief from the brilliance.

He was the first on the scene, having swung up from the lower levels of the space ship. The light was beating from the power core of the ship, which was propelling them toward Titan. They hoped to conduct some of its energy and use it to charge the Iron Man suit’s R.T. node before their confrontation with Thanos.

Whatever this energy source was made of, it was damn bright. Too bright for a teenage mutant spider. He waited for his nausea to recede; by that time, Doctor Strange descended in the Cloak of Levitation close-by and Mr. Stark walked onto the platform from a sort of elevator.

“So this is our Energizer Bunny” Peter heard Mr. Stark say as he approached.

Peter chanced uncrinkling his eyes. The light stabbed at him, but he didn’t want to be left out of the excitement. He kept them open a sliver. Doctor Strange’s indistinct form hovered near him.  
“Can you work with this type of energy, Stark?” He asked.

Peter peered up at the power core, wanting to study it and figure out a way to harness it. Needling pain rewarded his effort. Peter grunted softly. He felt Strange turn toward him.

“What’s wrong?”

Shyly, Peter murmured. “I’m good! It’s just really bright.” He clenched his eyes closed again, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Strange evenly replied. “Your eyes will adjust.”

Peter’s heart fell a little at the indifferent response, though he’d hoped that he could dispel the adult’s doubt in his usefulness. He let out a “yeah” that sounded like a nervous chuckle. Then, he felt something wiry slip over and behind both ears. He open his eyes instinctively; his vision was assuaged by a deep blue tint.

He caught the last glimpse of Mr. Stark’s face as he passed, turning his attention back to the task before them. Peter blushed. “I can work with it... as soon as I figure out what it is.” Mr. Stark said. “Don’t suppose you can conjure some sort of alien-radiation-power-converting turbine... No? Have to build one, I guess.”

Peter pushed both sides of Mr. Stark’s sunglasses higher onto his nose. They were too big, but the lenses nullified the intense light. His pupils practically sighed in relief. “That’s better.” He whispered before looking at the power core again.

“Pete!” Mr. Stark called. “I’m going to need you, kid. Front and center.”

“Yes, sir!” Peter sprang forward, eager to prove himself.


End file.
